The Poetry in Yu-Gi-Oh!
by GagagaGirl
Summary: A series of YGO poems I occasionally come up with.
1. Poem 1

_**A Drake's Hunt**_

" _Do you repent?"_

His words echoed in the empty atmosphere

His gaze struck fearsome into his opponents

And were as cold and lifeless as ice

The wind whistled an eerie tune that resonated with him

He stood tall and strong, unwilling to move until the consequences were paid

" _I repeat, do you repent?"_

His gray orbs were once bright with joy and liveliness

But now they sparkled with hatred and vengeance

His coat swept the through the rubble of his former beloved home

His beautiful smile was no more like the city

He clenched and tightened his fists

" _You will once we're done_."

His final words triggered the beast

That roamed within his restless soul.

Arising from the depths with a vicious and fierce roar

Endless galaxies swirling in intimidating glare.

Preparing a merciless defeat to those who dared brawl against his mighty servant


	2. Poem 2

_**Light Shining in the Heavens**_

Merged from the Gods

Worshipped by the humanity

Her radiance descends from the heavens

Upon the surface

His kingdom is in peril as he

pleads for her aid

God of Light, protector of humankind, her duty, a fulfillment

She is hope

Confronting the overwhelming darkness

That devours her dominion.

She opens her eyes as she

Extends her golden wings across the ether and spreads her mighty arms

Holy light blinding the fiend,

Vanquishing all evil

Harmony returns as she said

Daybreak rips through the dark sky

She gazes below her, to her summoner

A smile of gratitude forms on her lips


	3. Poem 3

_**Nightly Beasts**_

Nighttime

It is wondrous and mysterious

The beasts awaken, delirious

Spinning and twirling graciously

But kill ferociously

Growling, howling, pouncing

And hunting

Oh, all while dancing.

Their grace and beauty

A talent undoubtedly

Once the sun arises.

Their dancing dies

The beasts retreat

Awaiting for the night

And it will repeat


	4. Poem 4

_**A Game of Crisis**_

"It's a children's card game." They say

Then why do adults play?

A game of fun, there's no harm done

It's full of nonsense

Chess is safer than this

"Let's take this to the Shadow Realm!"

Oh, well.

What can you do?

You either win, or lose your soul, boo-hoo!

If you live you, your humanity

drives you into insanity.

You have a rival, or two.

He's an ass,

giving you all that unnecessary sass.

"Duel me, I say!" in a forceful tone,

yet you want to be left alone.

Then the bad guys appear,

tryna to give you fear.p

It's a fail

So they blackmail

by taking your closest friends away

causing you to fall into dismay

You have no choice but to fight

wondering if this is even right

Too bad

It's quite sad everything must be resolved this way

It's just a fucking card game, anyway

It's the end of the day,

you stray.

You've gained unwanted fame

and question; "What am I doing playing a children's card game?"


	5. Poem 5

_**Tears**_

Hero or heroine; villain or villainess

Lonely children they are

A boy with no memory except his name

A girl who desires to be known and let go

And the other boy with a heart of gold

He is restless until he takes revenge

For them to pay for his damage

Her brother is at bay, yet she can't say

Anything else other than 'okay'

The other boy, now a man, he is humble

And means no trouble

They fight against an unknown entity

He has a really weird cybernetic dragon

Kink I think

The girl battles his minion but he prevails

Sadly she fails

The boy comes and fights him, too

It's for his dead waifu

Oh, no, he's here now

The other boy

I'm just going to have my eyes swell

Because another dread

Holy shit, he's dead


	6. Poem 6

_**To Struggle**_

"On a journey you must go!" said Fairy Lee

The call for World Legacy.

Unaware of what is to come,

Yet the task must be done

We row across ocean bays

And cut down jungle vines

To seek the powerful relic of ancient times.

In hopes to bring back our happy days.

The enemy is in sight,

It's time to fight!

Shadowy figures appeared then,

Our friend is suddenly taken.

She is gone

As the battle drags on.

Far from our reach.

Where is she?


End file.
